Flip of a Coin
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: An ellaboration into the coin scene with Setzer and Celes in FFVI. Meant to dive into Setzer and Celes' character. It might be, and might not be. Either way, R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy III/VI. Any of its people, places or things. All of its characters and locations belong to Squaresoft/Square Co./Square Enix.**

**Author's Notes: I had intended this to dive a bit more into Celes and Setzer's relationship with one another, but when I read it over, it just sounds like an elaborated scene. If I got what I wanted to get across across, then please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy this little elaboration of a nice scene from FFVI.**

**Flip of a Coin**

"So Mr. Gambler, are you up to the challenge?"

"Do your worst."

The Returners stood before the Wandering Gambler; also known as Setzer Gabbiani. Celes Chere held a coin teetering on her index finger. Behind her stood Locke Cole, Edgar Figaro and Sabin Figaro.

The blond haired woman's eyes glimmered whilst looking at the silver haired man before her. She was readying herself to flip the coin in her grasp. Behind her, Locke look truly terrified.

"Alright then, let's begin." She declared.

The ex-general flipped the coin into the air. It landed moments later onto the cool wooden floor of the Blackjak. No one moved.

Celes looked down at the coin; her snowy hair falling over her shoulder. Setzer watched her intently. She looked up, her face showing no emotion; her eyes filled with what looked to be determination.

"I win." She said frankly.

Locke exhaled as if he were holding his breath for the last few minutes. Setzer looked shocked. He knelt down, picking up the coin.

"Two heads…" he murmured. A look of glee crossed his chiseled features.

"It looks like you were swindled, Mr. Gambler." Celes replied flatly. Setzer chuckled.

"I love it. Alright Miss Chere, you have a deal. I'll place my chip in your pile. I'll take you to Vector, so anti up!"

"Don't do that again." Locke murmured through clenched teeth. Celes merely shrugged.

"What's it to you?" she asked irritated. The treasure hunter just inhaled sharply. The Figaro brothers chuckled.

"Well," Setzer intervened. "No need for you all to stay gathered around my private quarters. I'll have my deck hand show you all to rooms. No need for ill hospitality between allies."

The three men nodded. Celes did nothing.

The foursome went to leave. When the young woman turned, Setzer lightly grabbed her arm. Celes cringed.

"I'd like to speak to you privately for a few minutes." He muttered.

The blond looked at the door. Locke stood, obviously waiting for her to join him. She scoffed.

"I'm not your pet you know." She spat. Locke looked shocked.

"I just-"

"I don't need you waiting after me. I am a soldier you know, I can take care of myself. Just go, I can handle him."

Defeated, the treasure hunter moved to leave. Before he left, he shot a look that could kill towards the gambler.

The door shut behind him.

"If looks could kill…" the silver haired man muttered. The woman nodded.

"He's far too protective, it's irritating." Celes responded.

"Aye, you must care for him a great deal then."

"What? How do you get that from what I just said?"

"Well, those who you care for often irritate you. If they didn't then there would be nothing to discuss in conversation."

"I suppose." The blond agreed. She noticed the gambler was still holding her arm. She pulled away abruptly.

"Don't touch me again." She said flatly. "If you do, I shall be cross."

"I see." Was all he said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You should. Now, what did you want to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Ah yes, we strayed from the subject. I have a question to ask of you, and I wish for it not to offend you."

"I am not easily offended. What is your question."

"Well…" the silver haired man thought of how to word his question. He took a deck of cards from his coat pocket and began to shuffle them. Celes eyed him oddly.

"Let's see…ah, that's it. Miss Chere, I would like to know where your loyalties lie."

"I beg your pardon?" she answered. She hid the irritation in her voice.

"Well, not too long ago you were the top ranking general in the Empire. Your only superiors were the Emperor and General Leo. I heard you were branded a traitor, but not shortly after I also heard that it was all a hoax. I heard they threw you in jail so you could easily escape and infiltrate the Returners as a spy."

"And from whose lips have those rumors been thrown from?"

"Every noble man and woman in Vector. Actually, it originated from Kefka's lips. I hear many rumors in my line of work, so I just was wondering if it was true or not."

"So you don't trust me." She answered. For one brief moment, she sounded hurt.

"I barely know you. I don't know if you are trustworthy or not. I don't blame you if it's true. To be honest, I would do the same. The Empire is not a good enemy to have."

"I see. So you ask me a question that you are plagued with as well. How do I know you aren't trustworthy?"

"Considering the stunt you just pulled, I am the more trustworthy of the two of us."

"Aye." A small smirk graced her lips.

"It isn't." she answered swiftly. "I was thrown in jail, it was nothing theatrical. Do you think I would agree to such a horrid thing given my reputation? No, for that is a fools rumor. You heard wrong. I am not a spy." She tried to keep her demeanor calm, but bits of her fury shown through.

Setzer eyed her for a few moments. A sly grin crossed his lips.

"I was right."

"About what?"

"You are far more beautiful than Maria. In looks, and in spirit. I will enjoy your company on this voyage Miss Chere, I have missed the company of gorgeous women."

"I see. I will enjoy your company as well." She lied. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to leave."

"Be my guest. I'll see you a bit later." He winked. Celes scoffed.

Setzer walked over to a table and sat. He dealt a hand from his shuffled deck and began playing solitaire. His eyes focused on one card; the queen of hearts.

"Beautiful Celes," he cooed. "I have a feeling that this will be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Celes stood on the other side of the door for a few moments. She rolled her eyes.

"Great, another moron to deal with."


End file.
